Acrylic based fibers, vinyl chloride based fibers, vinylidene chloride based fibers, polyester fibers, nylon fibers, polypropylene fibers, etc. are known well as fibers for artificial hair. These fibers are applied in fields, such as wigs, hair accessories, weavings, braids, extension hair, and hair for dolls, and various investigation has been performed until today in order to provide characteristics necessary as fibers for hair, such as improvement in touch and gloss, combing ability, curl retentivity, stylability (fiber performance enabling various styles in wig application).
Especially in gloss, since these synthetic fibers have very smooth fiber surface, in general, they are not suitable for a fiber for hair without specific treatment in respect of appearance, touch, etc. Therefore, there have been made efforts for exhibiting gloss similar to human hair, such as: methods by addition of dulling agent currently disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. No. 56-44164, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-309, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-311, etc., and methods by surface-roughing currently disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-245301, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-12716, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-140807, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-140817, etc., thereby enabling broad use for hair article.
However, in recent years, greater importance is being placed on fashionability also in headdress field, and as a result fibers having specific brightness and higher-class feeling are strongly desired to be marketed. Although conventional fibers exhibit natural feeling of gloss by the above-mentioned addition of dulling agent or by surface treatment, minute uneven shape on a surface of the fibers gives only monotonous appearance-gloss, and cannot fully satisfy requests in market in the present circumstances.